Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)
The film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, was released July 11, 2007, and is based on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It was directed by David Yates and the script was written by Michael Goldenberg. It is rated 12A (PG-13) Returning Cast * Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter * Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley * Emma Watson - Hermione Granger * Michael Gambon - Albus Dumbledore * Gary Oldman - Sirius Black * Maggie Smith - Minerva McGonagall * Alan Rickman - Severus Snape * Ralph Fiennes - Lord Voldemort * Jason Isaacs - Lucius Malfoy * Bonnie Wright - Ginny Weasley * Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy * Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom * David Thewlis - Remus Lupin * Brendan Gleeson - Alastor Moody * Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid * Katie Leung - Cho Chang * Robert Hardy - Cornelius Fudge * Richard Griffiths - Vernon Dursley * Fiona Shaw - Petunia Dursley * Harry Melling - Dudley Dursley * James Phelps - Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps - George Weasley * Julie Walters - Molly Weasley * Mark Williams - Arthur Weasley * Chris Rankin - Percy Weasley * Peter Best - Walden Macnair * Shefali Chowdhury - Parvati Patil * Afshan Azad - Padma Patil * Jamie Waylett - Vincent Crabbe * Josh Herdman - Gregory Goyle * Devon Murray - Seamus Finnigan * Alfred Enoch - Dean Thomas * William Melling - Nigel New Cast Members * Evanna Lynch - Luna Lovegood * Natalia Tena - Nymphadora Tonks * Imelda Staunton - Dolores Umbridge * Helena Bonham Carter - Bellatrix Lestrange * Robbie Jarvis - Young James Potter * James Utechin - Young Remus Lupin * Charles Hughes - Young Peter Pettigrew * James Walters - Young Sirius Black * George Harris - Kingsley Shacklebolt * Susie Shinner - Young Lily Evans (cut from final film) * Sian Thomas - Amelia Bones * Jason Boyd - Piers Polkiss * Richard Macklin - Malcom * Richard Leaf - John Dawlish * Nick Shim - Zacharias Smith (credited as "Somewhat Doubtful Boy") * Ryan Nelson - Michael Corner (credited as "Slightly Creepy Boy") * Michael Wildman - Magorian * Jason Piper - BanePotter exclusive: BBC News * Kathryn Hunter - Arabella Figg * Jim McManus - Aberforth Dumbledore * Lauren Shotton - Pansy Parkinson * Richard Cubison- Antonin Dolohov * Tav MacDougall - Travers * Arben Bajraktaraj - Rodolphus Lestrange * Richard Trinder - Rabastan Lestrange * Brigitte Millar - Emmeline Vance * Jessica Hynes - Mafalda Hopkirk (voice only) Mistakes *When the Gryffindors Common Room is first seen, a song from 2005 (The Ordinary Boys) is heard on the Wizard Radio, even though the book is set in 1995. *Oyster card panels which launched by year 2003 are clearly visible in the London underground scene which is an anachronism. *Cho Chang is referenced to being in Harry's year, whereas she is actually in the year above him. *When walking back to the Dursleys' house Ms. Figg says "after you know who killed that poor Diggory boy last year" but really Cedric only died about a month ago, although she may have meant the last school year, not literally last year. *There is a flatscreen TV in the Dursleys' house, clearly another anachronism. Omissions thumb|300px|right|Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix trailer *The Creevey brothers are not featured in the film. Instead, Nigel, who is not in the books, is in the film instead. *Harry Potter's explanation to the Dursleys of the Dementor is omitted. *Original member of the Order of the Phoenix Mundungus Fletcher and House-Elf Dobby are not featured in the film. Neville seems to serve as a replacement character for Dobby. *Tonks' status as a Metamorphmagus is never even discussed in the film. She starts changing her nose at the dinner table without any explanation of her powers. *Percy Weasley's standing with the Ministry of Magic is sudden and unexplained, and there is no mention of him disowning his family when he chose to support the Ministry, which makes it difficult for those who did not read the book to understand. *Dolores Umbridge's uniform black bow is omitted from the film. Also, Umbridge wears a green tweed cloak in some parts of the book, but in all the film except Harry's hearing, she wears pink cardigans. *The Centaur, Firenze teaching Divination subject. *Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy becoming prefects is omitted from the film. Because of this, Harry goes with Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express, but in the book, he went with Neville, Ginny and Luna Lovegood as Ron and Hermione sat in the prefects carriage. *Thanks to David Yates, the Quidditch season is removed entirely from the film, as well as Ron joining the team as Keeper, Umbridge removing Harry, Fred, and George from the team, and Ginny joining the team to replace Harry. However, Ron will join the team in the movie of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Because of the omission, Angelina Johnson, (whose actress quit playing as her went to play as Chelsea Fox in EastEnders) and her fellow chasers Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet are also cut. *Harry's date with Cho Chang in Hogsmeade is omitted. *All scenes regarding St. Mungo's and especially the re-appearance of Gilderoy Lockhart and appearance of Neville's parents are omitted. *Fred and George Weasley's Portable Swamp is omitted from the film. *Rita Skeeter was also omitted from the film. In the book, Hermione blackmails her into writing articles that support Harry as the rest of the Wizarding world denies his claims. Instead, Seamus believes Harry when he looks at the paper with the Azkaban breakout. *In the book, Cornelius Fudge's Aurors and Dolores Umbridge try to take Hagrid away, and as a result, Professor McGonagall gets hit by four stunning spells, and gets taken to St Mungos. In the film, this was omitted. *In the film, Kreacher never tricks Harry into searching the Ministry for Sirius. *In the novel version of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Hermione gets critically injured by curse from Antonin Dolohov, Ron is injured by brains, Ginny Weasley's ankle is broken, Neville Longbottom's nose and wand are broken, and Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody are injured in duels. In the film, these injuries are omitted. *Nearly Headless Nick is omitted and the important part where he explained to Harry that not all wizards can come back as ghosts. This scene was originally filmed, but cut to make the films shorter. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 38 *Harry receiving a two-way mirror as a present from his godfather Sirius Black shortly before his death that would had allowed him to communicate with Sirius if he had not died was omitted. This may cause a continuity error for the upcoming film adaptation of the seventh book, in which this mirror plays a significant role. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 38 *The Knight Bus is not featured in the film. Differences Between Film and Novel *In the film, the Advanced Guard arrives to remove Harry from Little Whinging right after the Dementor attack. In the book, Harry is grounded for days until the Advance Guard comes. *In the film, when Harry and the Advance Guard fly by brooms, they fly up the Thames; in the book, they fly at much higher altitude to avoid detection by Muggles. *Remus Lupin, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones are ommitted from the Advance Guard, reducing it to Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Elphias Doge, and Emmeline Vance. Lupin does appear later in the film, and Diggle and Podmore may appear in the photo of the original Order. *In the novel, Sirius tells Harry his family's backstory and him being disowned shortly after Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place. In the film, he tells him this during Christmas, where Harry's Christmas party with the Weasleys took place at Grimmauld Place instead of St. Mungo's. *Kreacher's role is diminished to only two scenes and it is never explained that he gave information to Narcissa Malfoy. * In the book, Mad-Eye Moody shows Harry a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix, but in the film Sirius shows him the picture. *Nymphadora Tonks changes her violet hair into bubblegum pink in the start of the book, but in the movie she keeps her hair violet throughout, only changing it red once when Moody called her Nymphadora. However, she has bubblegum pink hair in some merchandising and promotional photos. *During the hearing in the book, Cornelius Fudge's line "Laws can be changed" is said after Dumbledore says that the Ministry doesn't have the power to expel Hogwarts students nor confiscate wands. In the film a similar line "Law can be changed if necessary Dumbledore" was used after Dumbledore mentions that magic may be used before Muggles in life-threatening situations. *In the book, Harry meets Luna Lovegood on the Hogwarts Express, but in the movie they meet her on a carriage. Also, in the book it was Ginny who introduced them to Luna, but in the film, it was Hermione, even though she didn't even know Luna in the book. *In the book, Hagrid teaches Harry about Thestrals, in the movie, Luna tells Harry about them. *When Harry, Ron and Hermione first see a Thestral, Neville is with them. Neville shows no sign of being able to see the Thestral even though he can see Thestrals in the books. *The film contains a fabricated scene in which Harry finds Luna Lovegood in the Forbidden Forest feeding Thestrals. *In the novels, Harry finds out about the condition of Neville's parents from Albus Dumbledore significantly before Neville's other friends learn of it. In the film, Neville tells Harry in the Room of Requirement. *In the film, Neville Longbottom discovers the Room of Requirement accidentally when walking past. In the novel, Dobby tells Harry where it is. *In the film, Hermione has heard of the Room of Requirement, whereas in the book she has not. *In the film, Argus Filch is aware of the secret meetings in the Room of Requirement. In the novel, he has no clue. *As in the previous two movies, Ginny's role is diminished, and nothing of her relationship with Michael Corner is ever talked about though they are seen together at the meeting in the Hog's Head where Harry, Ron and Hermione form Dumbledore's Army. *Straight after he witnesses Nagini's attack on Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter has his first Occlumency lesson with Snape in the film, but in the book, he takes a Portkey back to Grimmauld Place. * In the book, after the kiss between Cho and Harry, Hermione gives a much longer list of reasons why Cho was crying, including her being worried about getting kicked off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. In the movie, the list is shorter, but Hermione says that Cho is worried about failing her O.W.L.s, but Cho in the books is stated as a year ahead of Harry, so she should have taken her O.W.L.s already. Also, Hermione mentions that Cho's mum worked at the Ministry, even though it was Marietta Edgecombe's mum who worked at the Ministry. However, as Marietta was cut, her parts had to be taken by Cho. *During the D.A. meetings, members used Levicorpus fully although it was only introduced in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Levicorpus is not even mentioned in Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. *In the novel, Dumbledore's Army is discovered because Marietta Edgecombe, a member and a friend of Cho Chang, tattled to Umbridge. In the film, Cho is duped into revealing the truth via Veritaserum, and Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad break into the Room of Requirement using "Bombarda Maxima", which did not happen in the book. Also, in the film, this is used as a reason for her and Harry's break-up. *In the book, Dobby comes to tell Harry that Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad are coming. In the film, Nigel looks through a hole in the wall and that is how Harry finds out. *When Cornelius Fudge arrives to arrest Dumbledore in the film, Fawkes attacks and knocks the Ministry officials, but not Harry and Cho, down with some sort of fire. In the novel, Dumbledore knocks out Fudge, Umbridge, Dawlish, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. *In the book, after Dumbledore escapes, Phineas Nigellus Black states, "You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on several points, but you can't deny, he's got style". In the film, Kingsley Shacklebolt says a similar line: "You may not like him Minister, but you have to admit Dumbledore's got style". *In the film, Harry saw his father (both parents in the book) in the flashback by using the Protego spell to Prof. Snape instead of looking the memory through the Pensieve. Young Lily Potter is also cut from the film, even though she was cast for the film. *In the book, Hagrid comes back from the giants' world in around the beginning of the second half of the book, but in the film, he comes back late in the film. *In the film, Hagrid mentioned that the reason for the Centaur's anger towards humans was because the Ministry of Magic was taking away their lands. In the book, it was because Firenze had taken up the post of Divination teacher and the centaurs were angry that he was giving away their secrets to his students. *In the book Harry and Hermione were introduced to Grawp by Hagrid while the school was distracted by the Quidditch final of Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, while in the film Ron was also present, because there was no Quidditch in the film. *Fred and George Weasleys' departure from Hogwarts is done differently from the book. In the book they first send out their enchanted fireworks to cause a disturbance and later caused another disturbance to give Harry time to sneak into Umbridge's office to use her Floo Network and then flee after being cornered by Umbridge. In the film the Weasley twins leave after releasing their fireworks. *As the Weasley twins' diversion is cut from the film, another scene is also cut, where Harry uses Umbridge's Floo Network connection to contact Sirius and Lupin at Grimmauld Place to consult them about their treatment of Snape when they were all students at Hogwarts. *In the book, several weeks elapse between the Weasley twins leaving, and the O.W.L. Exams where Harry sees the vision of Sirius being tortured at the Ministry of Magic during the exams. In the film, these occur one after the other, on the same day, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione getting caught by Umbridge trying to use her Floo Network connection. *In the book, after being caught by Umbridge during his attempt to break into her office she revealed to Harry and his friends that she had sent the Dementors to Harry discreetly without Fudge's knowledge as a way to discredit Harry. In the film, the one responsible is a mystery, though during the Wizengamot scene Dumbledore speculated it could have been Voldemort. *In the book, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville get out of Dolores Umbridge's office a different way. In the book Ron mentions that they got out using several spells. However, in the film, Ginny mentions they got out by tricking the Inquisitorial Squad into eating some Puking Pastiles. *In the book, when going to the Ministry of Magic on Thestrals, Luna Lovegood rides sidesaddle. In the film, she rides as the rest of the party does. *In the novel, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny fight and flee from the Death Eaters during the battle, instead of being captured by them, as they are in the movie. *In the film, the injuries Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny took while trying to escape from the Department of Mysteries were reduced to mere cuts and bruises. While in the book most of them got separated and were seriously injured or unconscious. *In the film, a large number of the rooms Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny had to go through, before finding the room of prophecy's, were left out. *In the book, the Death Eaters do not Apparate inside the Ministry of Magic as they do in the movie. Apparation in the movie seems to turn the Death Eaters into a fast moving smoke rather then real teleportation, while Order members turn into a stream of light instead. Fred and George seem to Apparate the same way as in the book. *Harry was seen casting a nonverbal spell. However, in the sixth book Harry was said to have difficulty with nonverbal spells. *In the film, Sirius mistakenly calls Harry by the name of "James". This does not happen in the book; it is only debated that Sirius views Harry as a pal in the same way he viewed James Potter. *In the film, Sirius punches Lucius Malfoy in the face, which never happened in the book, even though Sirius did do a fairly similar thing to Antonin Dolohov. *In the film, Bellatrix Lestrange kills Sirius Black with the Killing Curse, which then causes Sirius' body to fade away into the veil in the Death Chamber. In the book, the curse is not named and is not even implied to have been the Killing Curse. *In the film, Bellatrix Lestrange leaves the Ministry of Magic using the Floo Network. In the book, Lord Voldemort takes her with him as he Disapparates. *In the book, Dumbledore uses the Fountain of Magical Brethren to protect Harry while dueling Voldemort, and Fawkes takes a Killing Curse for him. In the movie, only Dumbledore protects Harry. *In the film, Harry never learns that it is Sybill Trelawney who made the prophecy, in fact the scene where Dumbledore shows Harry his memory of being told the prophecy in the Pensieve is omitted. Whereas in the film, Harry hears the prophecy come out of its orb as soon as he touches it in the Hall of Prophecy. *In the book, Harry Potter loses his temper with Dumbledore after Sirius Black's death and smashes his possessions, which did not happen in the film. While in the film, he speaks in a hostile manner to Dumbledore, if not a little sad, about it. Box office performance thumb|300px|right|David Yates - The New Director for Harry Potter films The film took in over $292 million in box office gross in the USA-Canada market and $938 million worldwide. Among the Harry Potter films released so far, it has done second best, slightly ahead of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in the North American market (where it ranks 28th all-time), but far ahead of Goblet worldwide to take 7th place all-time. The five Potter films together make Harry Potter the 2nd highest-crossing film in history behind James Bond. Behind the scenes *The company which created the film trailer entitled Divine Crusade is X-Ray Dog. *In Snape's memory, Hogwarts students are seen wearing uniforms of the same design as the uniforms used in the first two movies. This gives a reason in the story for the different uniforms from the second film to the third film despite the real reason being the change of direction. Notes and references External links * See also *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (soundtrack)'' de:Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Film) fr:Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса (фильм) 5